Cholokbada's Full and True History Documentary
Category:Mature content Sypnosis Cholokbada is one of the Quad-Squad Yayas of YayaLand. While this cute and sometimes harmless Yaya appears to crowds and fans as a bundle of joy, the truth about her and your all unanswered questions will be answered with this lengthy documentary. All Unanswered Questions From Fans and Audiences # Why does some people look at Cholokbada as a pervert? # Is Cholokbada really '''Japanese? # Why does Cholokbada cry or breakdown when she hears the word/song Senbonzakura? # Has Cholokbada been molested? # Is Cholokbada a racist # Why does Cholokbada portray Jackie Chu from SML? # Does Cholokbada suffers from PTSD? # How many sexual partners does Cholokbada have? # Is Cholokbada's eyes surgical or is it in her heritage? # Why do Cholokbada say "I so Asian I can't see a thing" in (almost) every sentence she says? # Is it rare for Cholokbada to open her eyes? # Is Cholokbada '''actually related to Angry and Neutral? # Does Cholokbada live by herself like every other Yaya? # How often does Cholokbada speak Japanese and/or Korean? # Was Cholokbada named "Cholokbada" on purpose? # Why does Cholokbada cry on one episode, but then, reappear five to ten episodes later? # Can Cholokbada drive? # What is Cholokbada's role in The Bon Odori # Is Cholokbada related to Jackie Chu? # Why do Angry, Neutral and Crying bully Cholokbada alot? # Is Cholokbada suicidal? # Can Cholokbada breathe in water? # Did Cholokbada die on any episodes that were released to the public? Why does some people look at Cholokbada as a pervert? Fans across Korea Japan and America looks at Cholokbada being a pervert because of how she is acquainted with sex. Although Cholokbada never mated or had sex, her obsession with Hentai is out of control. In some episodes that was rated TV-14 or TV-MA that involves Cholokbada, you could hear Cholokbada in the background masturbating for headphone users. High quality TVs can't even clean up the audio to hear this awkward sense of sex happening. Notice how in some episodes Cholokbada blushes, moans unexpectedly and forcefully hugs Neutral when she is done with her little play time with herself. Cholokbada is addicted to Neutral in every way possible. Of course Neutral's face won't show it but sometimes she does not want to be bothered with Cholokbada for any reason. In reality, Cholokbada is just an innocent Yaya that likes adult content. She does not mean any harm to anyone that's in her path. Sometimes, even Cholokbada sacrifices sex just to mind her own business. Just because you hug someone you like doesn't mean your a pervert. Fans and audiences need to start realizing that. Is Cholokbada really Japanese? Considering that she was born in Japan, it could make her Japanese. But in reality, Cholokbada isn't Japanese at all. She wears a pink and blue Kimono, it is her tradition to do that in Japan. Cholokbada is a Japanese- Korean Yaya most fans say, others say that Cholokbada is like every other Yaya. Korean. Cholokbada lived in South Korea for 5 years before making a trip with her family to move to YayaLand. Her life was hard and stressful for the cause of her parents wanting her to do better. If not better than more. Cholokbada would have 177 pages of homework to do every single week, she would've cleaned the house, cook and do it all again. Cholokbada's cousins and other relatives always depend on her to do most of the work when they're were too lazy. the poor girl have to work around the house, go to school six days a week, while in that internship, they have to get ready to move. Cholokbada was so stressed out that her family couldn't even lift not one finger to help her, because they said it's "Japanese tradition". so all in all, when Cholokbada and her family move to YayaLand, Cholokbada decided to live with her so-called cousins Angry and Neutral. So your question is this... "is Cholokbada really Japanese!?" the answer is no. she is Korean. but there is a catch, just because Cholokbada was born in Japan doesn't mean that she's Japanese. Biologically, both of her parents on Korean. Some of Cholokbada's relatives are Chinese Japanese and American. so it goes to show that Cholokbada isn't actually Japanese. she was raised in Japan for at least a year, but she was mainly and mostly raised in South Korea Seoul. Fans have heard back stories about Cholokbada being this,that andt the other race and it caused her to say this one phrase that no one will ever forget about her... "I so Asian I can't see a thing". Don't worry, it's going to appear in a little while you're reading this so don't worry about why Cholokbada says that phrase. You'll hear the answer soon. Why does Cholokbada cry or breakdown when she hears Senbonzakura? Cholokbada's history goes a long way when it comes down to Japan. As a girl, Cholokbada has been hearing about Hatsune Miku and her song World Is Mine for years now. Senbonzakura was Miku's top song of Japan, and as of 2015, Cholokbada was traumatized by the lyrics as well with the rough music along with it. Most Yayas in this state can meet their maker when it comes down to being scared of songs that they have least cared for. Cholokbada cries when she hears senbonzakura or thousands of cherry trees in Korean, Japanese or English. And this annoys Neutral and Angry. Cholokbada cries when she hears Senbonzakura because of the violent lyrics about Japan as she slowly fades away. "Fading away" to Cholokbada is coded for dying or passing away. Cholokbada can get suicidal over this kind of thing. It should also be reminded that Cholokbada cries for 30 1/2 minutes after hearing the song's name. With covers on the YayaLand Violence Album, Cholokbada is either seen depressed or crying on the soft covers Senbonzakura. The original fast-moving songs Senbonzakura either has Cholokbada happy, sinister smiling, or neutral. Has Cholokbada been molested? In most cases with being obsessed with hentai, Cholokbada has never been molested until she moved in with her cousins Angry and Neutral. It was consensual because she would allow it. By any means Cholokbada will never let a Male Yaya, Kukus who don't know her or other Female Yayas to have sex with her. Even if it's safe. Is Cholokbada a racist? No. The phrase "I so Asian I can't see a thing" that Cholokbada says is not racist in YayaLand. Making fun of her own people, Cholokbada says this phrase for two impossible reasons. 1. Because she has PTSD and 2. It's another way of telling with one is which in YayaLand. Cholokbada's cute little stubborn phrase can be racist depend on how you look at it. She learned this phrase from her uncle Jackie Chu. Why does Cholokbada portray Jackie Chu from SML? Well this is a question that an SML Fan asked. Like mentioned earlier, Cholokbada is Jackie Chu's unknown niece to the SML World. Cholokbada portrays a lot of Asian characters around the world, including Kuku and Yaya themselves. Cholokbada repeats the same phrase over and over again, while Jackie Chu says it every once in a while. Cholokbada on the YayaLand shorts portray her uncle in numerous ways by saying, "You dumb! No PHD for you" or "My eyes are so slant, I can't see.". The Yaya, frankly have no knowledge of common sense and have more knowledge in math just like Number 10. Portraying in unknown in YayaLand, so the things that Cholokbada do and say are to reflect on her uncle Jackie Chu from SML. Does Cholokbada suffers from PTSD? In ALL CASES '''yes. Senbonzakura was the Number 1 cause for Cholokbada to have PTSD. Other Yayas who are from Japan and even Senbonzakura herself would question Cholokbada about her mental illness. With the kind of PTSD that Cholokbada has, she is unable to walk, move, or function correctly as a Yayavocalandoid. In her real character, Cholokbada has seizures mental breakdowns and short-term memory loss. While Angry, Neutral and 울면안돼 poke fun at this poor little Yaya, Cholokbada has ended up in the hospital in one episode that was banned in South Korea for obvious reasons. Cholokbada also suffers from ADHD and schizophrenia in certain episodes. She is a reflect of her parents and her relatives. '''How many sexual partners does Cholokbada have? Cholokbada officially has 0 sexual partners as of 2019. Consensual sex with Cholokbada is more than likely to become a problem in 2020. As multiple Yayas in YayaLand has 1 or 2 sexual partners, Cholokbada will most likely have no sexual partners, as of 2020. Cholokbada's sex addiction can get in the way of the dating process and if she doesn't develop sense about sex, she will end up like Yaya. Stuck. Is Cholokbada's eyes surgical or is it in her heritage? That is a quite impossible question to answer but I will give it my best shot. Cholokbada's eyes are in her Heritage. Multiple fans across Naver says that Cholokbada's eyes are surgical considering on how she feels on certain times of the episodes. This Yaya may open her eyes depending on her mood on the episode of certain times within this show. Cholokbada's heritage originated from Japan as the little Yaya was raised in South Korea Seoul. Cholokbada's sight is currently unknown as of 2020. For this being said multiple fans has claimed that her eyes are always shut in which there for that Cholokbada may be blind. But for the most part that is not true. Why do Cholokbada say "I so Asian I can't see a thing" in (almost) every sentence she says? 4 phrases that have been released from Cholokbada's for the last 6 years; * "I So Asian I Can't See A Thing" * "I So Asian, I Can't See" * "I So Asian" * "My Eyes Are So Slant, I Can't See" It may be racist, it may be offensive, for the most part, fans think that this phrase that this Yaya says it's just the cutest thing they have experienced. Cholokbada's appearance as a character, she does resemble an Asian character. It is more than likely that Cholokbada may be racist or just says the phrase for any particular reason. The PTSD disorder probably have gotten to her to where the phrase is said in almost every sentence that Cholokbada says. She doesn't get it from her parents, but she probably gets it from Jackie Chu from the SML world. Cholokbada often says that phrase in private or she says it around Angry, Neutral and Crying, as it may be the most annoying thing that anybody could ever put to their ears, Cholokbada had said this phrase over and over again depending on how she feels (or just to annoy the shit out of you). When Senbonzakura is mentioned, Cholokbada doesn't say the phrase and she just cries. In arguments, Cholokbada just says the words "I so Asian" and she says it to where it could actually scare the viewers. Yelling the phrase is in something that Cholokbada was actually taught to do in arguments, and those simple three words can be a warning sign that violence is upon the situation. For the most part, Cholokbada probably has gotten the phrase from Jackie Chu. Jackie Chu's English language is probably broken, but Cholokbada's English language is broken to the part where Angry Neutral or Crying could not understand what she saying. Fans of cross our Naver page thinks that the quote that Cholokbada says is her very own language. We love you Cholokbada! Is it rare for Cholokbada to open her eyes? The simple and short answer to this question is no. It is not rare for Cholokbada to open her eyes at all. Like we said in the last previous questions about the eye heritage, Cholokbada opens her eyes only if she feel some type of way in an episode during a situation. Whether the situation is dealing with violence, sexual activity, or just something obscene, Cholokbada will open her eyes then and there. But it is not often that Cholokbada will open her eyes. Her eyes always remain shut, and is very seldom that she would open them. I wonder what Cholokbada sees when her eyes are closed probably nothing. Cholokbada also have to be the only Yaya by far in the land who can see clearly when her eyes are closed. Some people think just because Cholokbada doesn't open her eyes, that Cholokbada opening her eyes might be a rare condition. Which is highly false. She gets it from her mother at best. Her mother, by the way, have the same exact eyes as Cholokbada. Cholokbada's mother opens her eyes in certain situations going on with her husband. Didn't know that? Well now you know! Is Cholokbada actually related to Angry and Neutral? Yes by all means necessary. Cholokbada is related to Angry in Neutral as cousins, but is not related to Crying in any way possible, because Crying was adopted. In some episodes that our fan base ideas that were made officially, they can be related to sisters. Other episode that are officially made has Cholokbada, Angry and Neutral related to each other as cousins. Unlike Kogashin and Dokgatayo who are third cousins, Cholokbada is the second cousin to be related to Angry and Neutral. Does Cholokbada live by herself like every other Yaya? Yes. Cholokbada, in fact, has a episode dedicated just to her. All about her.